Timeline of Khyorgan
This is the timeline of Khyorgan. The eras don't have definitive beginnings and endings, and in some cases, they overlap. The calendar used here is the Matharian Calendar, devised by the Matharian Empire and used by most Khyorganese races. It is split into three eras - Pre-Shattering, or P.S.; Old Time, or O.T.; and Modern Time, or M.T. (sometimes called Matharian Time). Creation Era - 0-100 OT The Creation Era is the date when Khyorgan first appeared. Most dates are contested, as records of this era are obscured by mythology and religion. *Creation of Khyorgan *Bara is born on the island of Kesuma. **Bara burns the island of Kesuma. **Bara splits herself into five fragments, then brings life to the island. *The Sentinels use an Aard'Vorn to develop Khyorgan. *The Pandoria appear on Andavronia *The Qilins appeared on Mildhurian *The Valkyrii appear. Immigration Era - 101-813 OT The Immigration Era was a time when beings from other planes, chiefly Eidyn, arrived in Khyorgan. *Elves arrive from Eidyn, colonizing the forests to the south. *Dwarves arrive, colonizing Archei. *Orcs arrive. *Kitsune arrive. *Halflings are formed after Humans and Dwarves interbreed. *The Elven Empire of the Red Tower spreads to Khyorgan from Heznland and subjugates Adonbaxi and the entirety of the Maliekt race Magitek Era - 814-903 OT The Magitek Era was a time when civilizations mastered the blending of magic and technology. However, the era was short lived. *900 OE - The Immortal King of Segara travels to this time period with the aid of a genie to create the Segaran Technocracy. *The Sentinels begin the use of magitek, as well as doubling the size of the Sky Fortress. *The Aurum Confederacy is born. *The Abyssal Machine is created. *The Root Carvers create cities under the World Tree. *The Empire of Shai-shan is created. *200 OE - The civilization of Segara vanishes. Their inhabits presumably went back in time to relive their lives again. *Taking advantage of the power vacuum, Aurum takes control of much former Segaran territory. *A war erupts between Aurum and Shai-shan, reducing Khyorgan to the Dark Age. Dark Age - 903-1156 OT The fall of the Old Empires caused a major regression in technology. Civilization was reduced to roving nomads. Little is known about this century-long period. However, some historians believe the Dark Age wasn't as "dark" as some believe and was in fact a time of several small empires and city-states. This theory remains unconfirmed and is not supported by current archaeological evidence. *982 OT (3848 AS) - The Empire of the Red Tower's slave rebellions end in rebel victory, Amicalis is founded, the last interplanar empire falls *1156 OT (1 Ne according to the Polvoran calendar) - According to legend, an Ayud visited Khyorgan in human form, which started the Covenant of the Patriarch Spirit. Medieval Era - 1157-1231 OT Technology advanced forward, and the tribes managed to form fully fledged civilizations. *The Kingdom of Taurya is founded. *976 NE - The tribes of Gibral unite to form the Polvora Empire. *Polvora begins a campaign to drive away the Picos Barbarians. *Polvora expands across the Gulf of Segara. *900 NE - King Matharis IV is born. Imperial Era - 0-400 MT Technology becomes increasingly advanced and large empires control much territory. *The Matharian Empire is founded *The Empire of the Rising Sun is founded. *King Matharis IV dies *Orcish tribes in the region of Gorholl unite *Matharis' daughter, Queen Stellarin, assumes control of the Matharian Empire and their golden age begins. The War of Khyorgan - 400-421 MT Though short compared to the other eras, this was a time that permanently changed Khyorgan, toppling empires and killing millions but also leading to the formation of the FAIN and the dawn of a new age. *The War of Khyorgan begins. *The Kingdom of Taurya falls. *The Sentinel Core is destroyed. *The sacking of Mildhurian City ends the Matharian Golden Age. *The Federal Alliance of Interplanar Nations forms. Renaissance Era - 423-740 MT The Renaissance Era began shortly after the formation of the FAIN. Technology continued to advance and empire begun to explore the entire world for resources. Meanwhile, the power of kings and emperors begins to fade and relations between Khyorgan and Eidyn become far stronger. *1606 NE - Polvora begins colonization of the South Nautilus Isles after they develop the technology to fend off the Abyssal Machine. *Polvora's economy weakens when the islands fail to make up for their increasing debt. *The prince of Polvora usurps the throne and begins preparations for a campaign to take the South Nautilus Isles by force. *1773 NE - A mission is sent to retake the long-lost Mask of Bara Exploration Era - 741-1077 MT A time when borders expanded and new lands were colonized, as well as far more exploration of other planes. With more and more resources becoming available, most of Khyorgan experienced an industrial revolution as well as a population boom. *The Empire of the Rising Sun captures Laputupal. *The small Matharian airship Nimbus begins a mission of exploration in the ether. *1852 NE - The Polvora Empire invents their own type of airship. *1889 NE - The Polvorans begins a mission to recover lost Segaran technology from the bottom of the ocean. *1895 NE - Nimbus discovers Caelum. *1923 NE - The Nimbus makes a second trip to Caelum, establishing an official Matharian colony on one of the skylands. *1934 NE - The Empire of the Rising Sun starts exploring the Ring. *1969 NE - Polvora begins exploring the moons. *1973 NE - A shipping route is established between Khyorgan and Eidyn, and the Interplanar Era begins. Interplanar Era - 1077-Present Day The current era, where interplanar travel and relations are stronger than ever. Category:Khyorgan Category:Timeline pages